The Creed
by Harold Haddock
Summary: En des temps reculer les hommes suivez un code d'honneur , une règle absolue que aucun ne devez oubliez si ils ne voulez pas finir dans les ténèbres Aujourd'hui un enfant doit faire revivre les mémoire en rappelant à tous le sens du mot Liberté Naruto uzumaki, The Creed


Le village de konoha était encore endormit , le soleil se lever paresseusement , il éclaira le visage du mont hokage , sur cette montagne était graver le visage des quatre hokage qui avais donner leur vie pour le servir et le protéger , en y regardant de plus près on pouvez remarquer une forme sur la tête du quatrième.

Un enfant

Il devez avoir 5 ans à peine , sa peau été halés , ses cheveux blond solaire descendez jusqu'à ses anches , il n'avez pas l'air coiffer ce qui lui donner un air sauvage , son visage était plutôt fin pour un garçon de son âge , il portez des sandale ninja standard, un short noir arrivant à ses genoux , est un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui , ses mains était derrière sa tête et semblez lui servir d'oreiller , une petite brise souffla sur son visage chatouillant son nez qui s'agita , il ouvrit alors ses paupière qui dévoilèrent un regard océan qui regarda le ciel qui se refléter dans ses iris , il hésiter entre soupirer et bailler , il fit d'abord son petite bâillement avant de se lever en soupirant , il passa une main dans sa tignasse en portant un regard sur le village qui l'avais vue naitre , il marcha en direction des marches avec une paresse olympique , il avais vraiment l'air de dormir debout , ce jeune garçon s'appeler naruto uzumaki , c'était un enfant normal en apparence , mais en lui se cacher quelque chose d'extraordinaire , mais j'en dit peut t'être un peu trop

Marchant dans les rues le namikaze avancer en regardant droit devant lui , il ignorer simplement les regard charger de haine que la plupart des gents lui lancer , tous le monde le détester , parent , enfant, ninja, n'importe qui dans ce village n'aimer pas sa compagnie ou tout simplement sa présence , il jeta un regard au ciel , le soleil briller fort aujourd'hui , décidant de s'occuper il se dirigea vers le bâtiment appartenant à l'hokage , il monta les marche en remarquant quelque regard remplit de colère de le voir venir ici avec autant de facilité , il ferma ses paupière pour éviter les yeux haineux de l'administration , il frappa à la porte du bureau d'hiruzen qui l'autorisa à entrée , une fois à l'intérieur il referma la porte avant de s'approcher près de la fenêtre qu'il fixa avec paresse

-Alors naruto pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? ...demanda doucement le professeur

Dans tout konoha l'enfant aux yeux bleu ne pouvais parler qu'avec le chef du village en personne , c'était un peu normal vue que le sarotobi était le seul qui l'écouter et lui répondais de manière gentil , il bifurqua son regard océan sur le vielle homme qui n'aimer vraiment pas voir ce genre de regard perçant

-Je souhaiterais être ninja ...répondit t'il avec une voix sérieuse

Il crût s'étouffer avec sa propre salive qu'il avala de travers , il toussa un instant avant de planter son regard dans celui du blondinet qui ne baissa pas les yeux

-Naruto, allons tu plaisante j'espère ? ...espéra la troisième ombre de feu

-Tu sais très bien que je ne plaisante pas, alors arrête de me prendre pour un idiot est répond moi franchement ...ordonna froidement l'enfant

Il frissonna en écoutant le ton froid que le seul uzumaki de konoha avais prit , cela avais commencer quand naruto avais eu ses 2 ans , d'abord il avais commencer à marcher alors que personne ne s'était porter volontaire pour l'aider dans ses premier pas , ensuite quelque jours plus tard il s'était mit à parler couramment chose vraiment incroyable quand on sais qu'il n'avais là encore reçu aucune aide venant de quelqu'un , ce petit garçon en face de lui avais l'esprit aussi fin est tranchant qu'une lame éguisée il valait mieux être prudent quand on parler avec le petit

-Bon très bien ...souffla l'hokage ...pourquoi veux tu devenir ninja d'un seul coup ?

-Soyons réaliste j'ai aucune chance de trouver un travail normal ...répondit t'il ennuyer en prenant place sur le siège en face du dirigeant de la feuille

-Mais pourquoi tu dit ça ? ...demanda nerveusement le plus vieux des deux

-Tous le monde me déteste ...répondit platement le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux ...ne me demande pas la raison je l'ignore

Non c'est vrais que le petit ne savais pas que tous les habitant du village ninja le détester à cause d'un renard enfermer en lui , dit sous cet angles l'ombre de feu devais avouer que c'était cruel ce qui arriver a naruto tous le monde ne voyez pas l'enfant qu'il était , c'était le démon renard qui venez à l'esprit des gents qui voyez le blond , soupirant fortement le chef de konoha ne savais pas quoi répondre à l'enfant hôte en face de lui qui continuer de le fixer avec un silence glacial , il avais toujours était comme ça , silencieux mais il n'en rester pas moins quelqu'un de malin

-Naruto, c'est vraiment compliquer ce que tu me demande ...assura le vielle homme en se levant pour tourner le dos au uzumaki

-Je doit t'en vouloir à toi ? ou au conseil ? ...demanda subtilement l'enfant démon qui fixa le dos de l'hokage

Il se retourna subitement en entendant les dernier mots de naruto qui de son coter esquissa un rictus satisfait devant la réaction du professeur qui regretta bientôt son geste si démonstratif

-Donc le conseil , je te demanderai pas pourquoi , mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai des envie des désir comme tout être humains qui se respecte , n'oublie pas que je le droit de vouloir quelque chose ...rappela sagement l'enfant blond qui se leva de son siège avant de se diriger vers la sortie

-Dit moi naruto ...demanda doucement hiruzen fessant s'arrêter le dernier uzumaki qui avais la main sur la poignet ...est ce que devenir ninja te rendrais heureux ?

La question avais l'air simple , pourtant le petit garçon aux pupilles océan sembla prendre en compte ce que on lui demander , il regarda avec fatigue la porte de bois avant de l'ouvrir , l'ambiance devint froide , la réponse du garçon de la feuille été attendu avec impatience par le maitre invocateur des singes

-Heureux ça je ne le sais pas ...content peu t'être ...ravis moins sûr ...satisfait s'en rapproche le plus ...répondit t'il sur un ton détacher

La réponse était claire et pourtant elle peina le cœur de l'hokage, il serra doucement les poings avant de relâcher la pression en soupirant

-Très bien ...j'en parlerai au conseil ...abdiqua le sensei des sanin

-Tu fait le bon choix ...assura naruto en fermant finalement la porte

Si le petit s'en allez sans réel émotion sur le visage, le sarotobi lui avais les yeux qui le piquer , comment rester de marbre devant un garçon aussi peu émotif ? , c'était entièrement de sa faute si le pauvre garçon aux cheveux d'or était détester dans son propre village , si seulement personne ne l'avez sût ,alors il aurais eu une enfance normal , mais voilà la vie était souvent injuste peu importe qui on était , l'hokage de konoha décida de fumer pour oublier le malaise qui le prenait au cœur chose qui arriver souvent quand le petit blond venais le voir , il fermi les yeux en inspirant profondément le tabac ,il songea un instant à la demande de l'uzumaki , le conseil du village allez sûrement être contre , mais en y pensant sérieusement il pourrai toujours dire que naruto était belle et bien un humain avec des envie , si on laisser de coter l'être démoniaque qui vivez en lui le petit uzumaki était belle et bien un enfant comme les autre , libre à lui de suivre la voie du ninja si il le désir vraiment

C'est décider demain il ferrai en sorte que les porte de l'académie des ninja s'ouvre sur le fils du quatrième hokage

Pendant ce temps le blond aux yeux océan marcher dans les rues bonder de son village natale , marchant les yeux fermer avec les mains dans les poches , il donner vraiment l'impression de dormir tout en continuant d'afficher sa présence aux habitant de konoha qui ne pouvez pas supporter la simple vue du démon , l'un d'entre eux prit discrètement un cailloux qu'il lança en direction de la boite crânienne du jeune garçon , naruto ouvrit un œil avant de pencher son buste en arrière avec une souplesse étonnante , la pierre passa au dessus de son visage , alors que le projectile allait passer le blond fit couler son œil droit sur le lanceur qui recula sous la surprise d'être soudainement fixer ainsi , avec un réflexe que personne ne connaissez l'uzumaki attrapa le cailloux avec sa main droite avant de se relever simplement tout en continuant de fixer l'homme qui l'avais attaquer

-Je peux savoir ce que tu regarde comme ça démon ? ...demanda l'homme en grognant

La question fit tomber un lourd silence autour du petit garçon qui se mit face à son interlocuteur avant de poser le petit cailloux dans sa paume droite , il fixa froidement l'homme qui déglutie devant les pupilles océan de naruto , le petit garçon aux cheveux d'or donna une pichenette dans la pierre qui s'éjecta comme une fusée en passant à ras de la tête du lanceur , la projectile alla traverser un mur avant de disparaître du champ de vision de l'uzumaki qui mit ses mains dans ses poches

-Ne jamais faire couler le sang d'un innocent ...déclara avec une voix glacial le blond avant de tournez les talons

Il laissa une peur ronger la foule qui s'écarta devant son passage , il n'avais que 5 ans pourtant son esprit était plus avancer que les enfant de son âge , sur le plant physique c'était un gamin , mais sur le mental il avais 14 ans en plus , fessant de lui quelqu'un d'étrange , marchant avec une démarche lente le uzumaki de konoha se diriger vers l'endroit le moins fréquenter de tout le village , son quartier , personne dans les rues , autant dire qu'il vivez dans une ville fantôme , il s'arrêta doucement en tournant la tête sur la droite , il y avais quelque personne , au nombre de 3 habiller d'une manière qui suggérée qu'ils était ninjas

Le premier avais l'air sûr de lui , ses cheveux caramel ébouriffer allait bien avec son teint laiteux est ses prunelle marrons , il porter un t-shirt noir avec par-dessus une veste grise , un pantacourt gris foncée , une paire de sandales ninjas standard , ah est un bandeau frontal avec le symbole de konoha

Le deuxième plus en arrière avais l'air trouillard , ça ce voyez avec sa manie de jouer des castagnette avec ses genoux , il avais la coupe au bol , des cheveux marrons , des yeux noir cacher par une paire de lunette ronde verte , il avais une veste fermer vert forêt , un short gris claire et comme l'autre des sandales bleu , son visage montrer bien aussi son coter pleurnichard , le nez qui coule est les dents qui claquent , sur son épaule était accrocher son bandeau

La dernière était aussi la seul fille du groupe , ses cheveux était long est aussi noire que ses yeux , sa peau ressembler à de la porcelaine , son visage était plutôt fin , sa tenue était composer d'un haut court noir , un short de la même couleur , des sandales également sombre , en claire un vrais corbeau , son bandeau était accrocher autour de sa cuisse gauche , elle avais l'air absente comparer aux autre qui le fixer méchamment

-Dit donc toi , c'est bien toi qu'on appel le démon ? ...demanda le garçon aux cheveux caramel

Comprenant qu'il parler de lui naruto lui fit complétement face avec comme toujours un visage impassible

-Oui , pourquoi ? ...répondit t'il avant de demander à son tour

-Trop cool depuis le temps que mon père me dit que te tuer ferra de moi un héros ...s'enthousiasma t'il en sortant un kunai

-Attend c'est peu t'être pas prudent ! ...dit l'autre en rongeant ses ongles ...ma mère ma dit que si on l'approche ils nous enverra en enfer avec le shinigami lui même !

-C'est que des conneris ...assura l'autre en frappant l'autre qui se calma ...et toi shikai tu en pense quoi ?

La fille sortis de ses pensée avant de se mettre à fixer le blond qui son coter regarder le ciel sans vraiment se soucier d'eux

-Mon père dit que le tuer apportera honneur à mon clan ...répondit t'elle avec un visage plus dur

Voyant qu'ils allez attaquez l'uzumaki reporta son intention sur eux

-Vous êtes sérieux ? ...demanda le démon en plissant les yeux

-Bien sur qu'on l'ai ! , nous sommes là pour te tuer et apporter la paix à konoha ! ...déclara le gris

Après cette déclaration on sentie quelque chose venir du blond , ses paupière se baissèrent doucement tandi que l'aura qu'il dégager devint plus glacial

-La paix ...répéta naruto avant de lever les yeux vers eux ...tu t'écoute parler ? on dirait une mauvaise plaisanterie

-De quoi tu parle ? ...demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils

-Je parle du fait de tuer un enfant pour apporter la paix dans un village ...expliqua t'il en se massant le cuir chevelus avec sa main gauche ...c'est tellement absurde que ça en devient gênant pour vous

-N'essaye pas de nous embrouiller ...intima la brune en se mettant en garde

-Loin de moi cette idée ...rassura l'enfant aux yeux bleu ...mais vous êtes vraiment prêt ?

-Hein ? ...firent t'ils ensemble

-Tuer bien sûr ...lâcha t'il simplement ...vous êtes prêt à enlever la vie à quelqu'un ? à un enfant ? est ce que vous êtes prêt à laisser la mort derrière vous ? ...continua t'il avec un ton polaire

Devant lui les genins commencer à se regardez en se demandant si ils était vraiment déterminer à accomplir cette triste besogne

-En plus vous avez autre chose en tête non ? ...déclara t'il avec une voix plus douce ...toi par exemple tu doit t'entrainer si tu veux dépasser ton sensei ...dit t'il en fixant le chef du groupe qui regarda le blond avec surprise ...toi part contre ton problème c'est tes parents

Il avais dit ça en regardant la seule fille du groupe , elle baissa les yeux avant de se mettre à tordre son t-shirt

-Va voir ta mère , elle à sûrement besoin de réconfort après ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre ...acheva t'il

Les deux se regardèrent avant de finalement baisser le regard sur le sol , le gris partis en courant tout en grognant des injures contre le blondinet , la noir elle avais déjà commencer à pleurez avant d'elle aussi s'en allez en quatrième vitesse , il ne rester plus que le vert qui bizarrement c'était calmer

-Tu n'a aucune chance avec elle , son cœur bat pour ton coéquipier ...fait toi vite une raison ...déclara t'il en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur , il marcha en direction de chez lui

Le binoclard fini par partir lui aussi , en trainant les pieds, tout en pleurant en silence

Pendant qu'il marcher le dernier uzumaki du village entendit un ronflement résonner dans son esprit

-Réveille toi ...ordonna t'il d'une voix fatiguer

Quelque grognement animal sortirent avant qu'une voix grave et paresseuse ne s'exprime

(Salut petit ...dit la voix)

-Ta bien dormit ? ...demanda le petit garçon

(Comme d'hab , dit j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit comment ta fait pour tout deviner ? ...demanda la voix en ricanant )

-C'était trop facile , le premier garçon avais des trace de boue sur ses genoux , vue son âge il as arrêter de se rouler dedans donc il s'entraine très dur et vue son tempérament il doit vouloir dépasser quelqu'un de fort , pour la fille c'est son attitude qui ma donner la puce à l'oreille ...expliqua t'il avant d'entendre des plaintes

(Pitié pas de puce ! ...gémit la voix presque implorante )

-Bref , tu sais son apparence montre que c'est une uchiwa donc pas la peine d'être très malin pour deviner qu'un truc grave à dût la perturber ...reprit t'il avant d'être interrompue

(C'est quoi le rapport entre ses parents ? ...demanda t'il curieux )

-Laisse moi finir et tu le sauras , les uchiwa sont des gents fier ça tous le monde le sais , part contre y'a un détaille qui tue , ils sont tous atteint d'une faiblesse sexuel , en claire ils sont nul dans l'intimité ...il laissa un silence après cette phrase qui fessais mourir de rire la voix caverneuse

(Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle ...demanda t'elle avant de soupirer de joie ...putain j'avais pas rit comme ça depuis longtemps , donc ils sont nul au lit mais tu va me dire c'est quoi le rapport ? )

-Le père de cette fille à était voir ailleurs ...acheva naruto avec un soupir ...la petite à dût le découvrir avant d'en parler à sa mère , à cette âge là les filles de clan sont toujours occuper par les activité ninja , mais comme la famille représente 80 % des problème d'ados j'ai pu deviner facilement ce qui clocher

(Impressionnant , ...admit la voix avant de ricaner ...le dernier était facile il mater la petite comme un gros pervers derrière ses jumelles )

-Pas faux ...abdiqua l'uzumaki en arrivant devant chez lui

(Tu pense que le vieux crouton vas arriver à exaucé ton vœux ?...demanda la voix plus doucement )

-Je ne sais pas trop kura ...sur ce point tout repose sur hiruzen ...répondit t'il ...dit moi dans combien de temps je serrais prêt d'après toi ?

(Si tu est aussi doué que je le pense ...dans 9 ans tu serra prêt à tenter le coup ...assura kura )

-Je suis impatient de voir ce que ça donnera ...dit le blond

(Ouais , en attendant tu va faire quoi ? ...demanda le neuf queue )

-Tu verra bien kura , pour l'instant je vais faire comme d'habitude ...déclara t'il simplement

(Réveille moi si ta besoin d'aide ...conseilla le destructeur de la feuille )

-J'y penserai ...souffla t'il en entrant finalement chez lui

C'était la seule relation que naruto avais en dehors du sarotobi , quand il avais eu 2 ans le démon à queue était venue à lui , il lui avais tout expliquer sur qui il était ce qu'il fessais dans le corps du blond , pourquoi avais t'il fait ça ? , enfaite kyubi avais expliquer à l'uzumaki les raisons de son emprisonnement , d'abord terrifier à l'idée d'être un monstre le petit avais essayer de l'ignorer mais étant seul tous les jours depuis sa naissance il avais fini par discuter avec l'animal fait de chakra , il avais apprit , tellement apprit que parfois le fils de minato se demander si il n'avais pas toute les connaissance qui pouvais exister sur cette terre , d'ailleurs sur ce point il devais l'avouer , la connaissance du renard était un bien précieux

-Dit moi kura , pourquoi tu est venue de ton plein grés pour me voir ? ...demanda naruto pendant qu'il été entrain de peintre la façade de son bâtiment avec une peinture bleu ciel

(Pas compliquer , je suis du genre à aimer la liberté alors imagine ce que je ressent quand j'apprend que je suis enfermer pour toujours dans le corps d'un uzumaki ? ...répondit le démon à neuf queue en grognant ...bref , je me suis rendu compte que comme je partage tout avec toi j'avais intérêt à te rendre libre le plus vite possible )

-Est moi qui croyez que tu m'aimer bien ...plaisanta le dernier uzumaki

(Pff je suis pas du genre peluche petit ...soupira le plus fort des démons à queues)

-Je sais ...dit moi tu sais vraiment pas où sont tes frères et sœurs ? ...demanda le blondinet en prenant un petit pot avec un liquide orange

(Non , la dernière fois que je l'ai est vue c'est quand nibi ma mordu ...expliqua t'il en gémissant ...quel doux souvenir putain !)

-Tu n'est qu'un pervers tu le sais ça ? ...soupira l'enfant hôte en attrapant la couleur rouge

(Je suis née comme ça ...se justifia t'il en baillant ...il fait nuit tu sais)

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne craint rien , en plus tu me protège non ? ...assura t'il en donnant une touche de vert à son tableau géant

(Une fois l'entrainement terminer tu pourra te défendre tout seul ...expliqua t'il en grognant)

-Tu est vraiment grognons quand je parle de ton affection pour moi ...remarqua l'enfant démoniaque qui termina son chef d'œuvre

C'était une représentation de lui même , il était coucher dans l'herbe contre un arbre en fleur , il tenez entre ses bras le soleil , en bas il avais peint de petite ombre qui tentèrent de le lui voler

(T'as du talent au pire si tu rate ta carrière ninja tu peux devenir artiste des rue ...jugea le renard roux )

-Kura , je te l'ai déjà dit des centaine de fois , être ninja me permettra de voyager , de faire des rencontre , mais si ça rate comme tu dit je n'aurais qu'à partir loin est essayer de trouver ma place ailleurs ...déclara naruto en contemplant les étoiles

Le renard de chakra se fit silencieux , l'uzumaki chercher sa place , à konoha il ne la trouver pas , peu t'être que autre pars il la trouverais , ça le roux le savais , il voyez que le petit allait rester debout toute la nuit alors il décida de le laisser tranquille , sa présence se fit plus petite jusqu'à disparaître.

Naruto se redressa avant de prendre son matériel de peinture pour rentrer chez lui , il passa la porte qu'il claqua avec son pied , il marcher dans les couloirs qui fit résonner ses bruit de pas , arriver devant sa porte il enleva ses sandales pour se retrouver pieds nue , il entra avec une lenteur qui lui était propre avant de tout ranger à sa place , son appartement été grand , quand tous le monde fut partie il avais décider d'agrandir l'endroit en démolissant les murs , de plus toute cette grande place lui avais permit de construire un jardins sur le toit du bâtiment , une salle de bain ressemblant à une piscine , une cuisine moderne faite par ses soins , est sa chambre , qui était comme toujours en désordre , le matelas était contre le mur sans rien pour le couvrir , parterre était éparpiller un grand nombre de plans non terminé , au milieux de la pièce se trouver une sorte d'engin en métal qui avais la forme d'une planche , elle devez faire 1 mètre 30 de longueur , pour 40 centimètre de largeur , pour l'instant c'était juste une planche en métal gris foncée poser contre la télé , le petit blond prit une bougie qui trainer par là avant de lui mettre le feu avec des allumette , il la posa doucement sur la commode cacher par une pille de livre usée , il fléchit les genoux avant de sauter au plafond , il s'accrocha aux poutre fixer pour lui permettre de sa balader la tête en bas , il ouvrit la trappe sur le toit qui lui permit de voir la voute céleste dans toute sa splendeur , la lumière des étoiles éclaira sa chambre , il monta sur le toit avec une couverture blanche qu'il posa parterre , pendant qu'il s'assura qu'elle ne s'envole pas il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange comme-ci on le regarder

(Tu le sens petit ? ...chuchota le renard)

-Tu peux parler librement toi y'a que moi qui écoute ...rappela le namikaze de konoha

(Ah ouais , je reconnaît cette odeur c'est un membre de l'ambu ...indiqua t'il en grognant)

-Sûrement l'un de ceux qui doivent me surveiller ...songea naruto en se redressant

(Tu va le laisser faire ? ...demanda l'animal à neuf queues)

- Est raté l'occasion de regarder les étoiles tranquillement ? hors de question ...déclara le blond en dirigeant son regard vers l'ambu

(C'est quoi le plan ? ...questionna kyubi en montrant ses canines prolonger dans l'esprit du petit )

-Me montrer , mais rester invisible ...répondit t'il mystérieusement

Pendant que naruto discuter avec son renard personnel , le membre de l'unité spécial charger de le surveiller l'observer avec un autre coéquipier , alors que le blondinet leur avais tourner le dos il commença à devenir plus floue , son corps commencer à devenir transparent , affoler les deux ninjas haut gradées sautèrent sur le bâtiment abritant l'enfant démon , ils balaya la zone du regard avant de regarder son partenaire portant un masque d'aigle

-Que fait t'ont ? l'hokage voudras savoir où il est ...demanda celui avec un masque de tigre

-Nous devons le retrouver le plus vite possible ...déclara l'autre en sautant en direction du nord suivie par son partenaire

Alors qu'ils était déjà entrain de sauter de toit en toit il ne remarquèrent pas l'étrange déformation dans l'air , comme par magie le garçon à la chevelure d'or apparut à son emplacement initial comme -ci de rien n'était

-Je suis vraiment déçu ...souffla l'enfant hôte en s'allongeant sur sa couverture nuage

(Tu place la barre très haute avec mon petit tour de passe ,passe ...rappela le démon renard en ricanant)

-Si tu le dit , pour l'instant ont est tranquille pour un moment alors autant en profiter pour admirer le ciel ...dit l'uzumaki en baillant

Le petit garçon de 5 ans prit place parterre en continuant d'admirer la voute célèste qui remplisser son esprit de millier de rêves

(T'es crever , bon allez dors je monte la garde de toute façon ...soupira le roux)

-Dit moi kura ...tu croit qu'un jours l'ironie serra moins drôle avec nous ? ...demanda avec le regard dans le vague le petit garçon

(Là je suis perdu , tu peux pas imprimer ? ...répondit le renard en baissant ses oreilles )

-Je suis prisonnier de konoha à cause de toi , mais toi tu est coincée en moi par la faute de mon père ...expliqua t'il en soupirant fortement

(Tu sais il l'a fait pour notre bien à tous les deux , si j'avais pas était scellée en toi je serrai entre les mains de l'autre uchiwa , et toi tu n'aurai personne ...rappela t'il tristement avant de voir un léger rictus sur le visage du blond ...euh tu sourit là ? )

-Pas vraiment , je suis juste content de voir que tu voie les chose comme moi ...répondit t'il en chassant son rictus...dans deux ans je serrais à l'académie , après 7 ans plus tard je serrai promut genin est après , notre marche en direction de la liberté pourra commencer

(J'espère que en cours de route tu restera le même qu'aujourd'hui ...avoua doucement le kyubi )

-Kurama , je te donne ma parole , jamais je ne trahirais notre serment , non attend , ce n'est plus un serment , disons qu'à présent je guiderais ma vie avec un crédo , Jamais le sang d'un innocent ne serra couler par ma main , je serrais sous les yeux du monde mais personne ne me verra , est jamais je ne te trahirais , je suis est resterais ainsi

(Tu croit vraiment qu'avec 3 règles ton crédo tiendra la route ? ...demanda le renard géant en montrant ses canines pour sourire

-Croit moi kura , si je suis ce crédo la liberté me tendra les bras ...est qui sais ...dit t'il alors que le vent fit voler ses cheveux

Peu t'être que d'autre me suiverons dans ma marche vers un monde libre .


End file.
